gcawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Foster
Mason was not like the other children at his young age, he was diagnosed with autism at a young age and never found he was able to share a bond with anyone nor did they understand him. He was a loner from a young age with no hobbies or no understanding of life. That was until he found his passion for professional wrestling. There was something about his heroes fighting gloriously that made him want to keep on fighting stronger and harder before, although Mason was not the most agile of people nor was he the most healthiest he made sure to try his hardest to fight and continue fighting. He and two friends he met due to his passion of wrestling in his high school known as Jake Griffiths and James Rowley all went to a wrestling school to compete and try to learn the arts of wrestling. Mason was the first to find an independant show to work on, the first show Mason worked on was a company known as World Internet Wrestling, owned by Blake Austin. Blake told Mason that he saw something in him, passion, ruthless aggression and strength. He believed that Mason would be the ‘John Cena of WIW’. And Mason, with a shine in his eye competed for his first show. After many hard fought loses, he eventually gained his first win, not by pinfall or submission but by outlasting his opponent. Mason then strived on forward as the “Welsh Wonderboy”, fighting hard for the people and fighting as hard as possible for himself. He eventually found himself in a number one contendership match in a fatal-four-way elimination match, Mason once again out-lasted everyone and picked up the win to fight the European Champion Jace. This eventually became Mason’s first championship win as Jace got distracted and Mason obtained his first ever championship, the European Championship. He would lose it later in the month to Brad Skeens and also gain an injury in the process. Mason came back in a few months to join SDC as apart of “Team Mayhem”, they however lost the opportunity to another “Team Mayhem” and didn’t go forth to the show against Fight Night. Mason then rose back up, wanting to prove himself. This was when Mason obtained his second European Championship, the one that kept him recognised and loved by his adoring fans. Mason kept the European Championship close to him and even defended it on the grandest stage of World Internet Wrestling, Insomnia. Mason eventually lost it in a triple threat against Sylar Jordan where he was not the fallen victim but he respectfully let Sylar know he respected him and was not going after him, instead cashing in his rematch clause for a money in the bank opportunity. The Fallen Kingdom was formed first on the show known as Southern Wrestling Federation, this was the second show Mason joined. He only knew one familiar face there, Bruiser Brad. Although he and Bruiser Brad had talked beforehand, Mason was not too familiar with him. Mason’s first match in SWF was against Sylar Jordan for his championship, in a failing effort and the fact that the fans adored Sylar more than they adored Mason, he snapped. After Bruiser Brad came out and attacked Sylar Jordan, Mason thought it was the best opportunity to show the fans of SWF that he was not to be let down like that. Mason explained that SWF was nothing like WIW and the fans were nothing to him on this show, if they loved him they would tune in to WIW instead of SWF, this was when Bruiser Brad and him formed Fallen Kingdom, with Mason as their king. Their leader. But a king needed more than one person, this is where Malcom Black came in, and together they all fought to repel the wrestling world of it’s sins. Although the Fallen Kingdom has not won any championships on SWF, they have made a big and huge impact on the show. The third show Mason joined was World Digital Wrestling. This show was ran by Jace, the former WIW European Champion before Mason overthrew him. Mason was instantly placed for a Grand Championship opportunity. Which Mason won with the help of the Fallen Kingdom, once Bruiser Brad was then taken away from the Fallen Kingdom, they began to crumble without their muscle. With this the Fallen Kingdom in WDW disbanded, however they all had a mutual respect for one another, the fans however adored Mason and his fighting spirit with the Grand Championship and later Mason was awarded the Light Heavyweight Championship and held both titles strongly with honor until the show finished. With WDW finishing Mason went on to Grand Prix Wrestling, Mason showed strong dominance and after months of dominance Mason then went on to fight for the Hardcore Championship which he eventually won and changed in his own image, he eventually lost this championship to Josh Snyper, however Mason won it back at the Royal Rumble event in a submissions match, this made him the second ever two time Hardcore Champion. While doing these events, Mason moved into Boston Championship Wrestling, Mason continued with his Fallen Kingdom brethren and won the money in the bank briefcase and further on he won the internet championship which he continues to defend valiantly without the help of the Fallen Kingdom. Mason then went to UNITE, meeting with three individuals that he found rather interesting, the first was Ken Ogle, a strong and proud fighter that was more hardcore than anything, Liam Action, a more muscular fighter, like an action hero and finally Codie Hale, “Miss Lightning In A Bottle”. Mason recruited Ken Ogle and Liam Action under his wings to form the group known as ‘Project Badass’ and for Codie Hale he invited her to be purified under the Fallen Kingdom, which she accepted and accepted Mason as her new king. Although Project Badass is not signed to UNITE, a lot of fans love Mason and Project Badass as a whole and Mason has said that he will keep showing up to UNITE until they eventually sign him. Championships & Accomplishments Global Creations Alliance * GCA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bruiser Brad World Internet Wrestling * WIW European Championship (2 times) * WIW Mayhem Star of the Year (Season 1) World Digital Wrestling * WDW Grand Championship (1 time) * WDW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Grand Prix Wrestling * GPW Hardcore Championship (2 times) Boston Championship Wrestling * BCW Internet Championship (1 time) * BCW Money In The Bank Winner (1 time) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Roster